memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Der Abgrund
Der gerade beförderte Doktor Bashir wird von Sektion 31 ausgesandt, den genetisch aufgewerteten Doktor Ethan Locken zu stoppen, der eine Armee von Jem'Hadar züchten will. Inhalt Zusammenfassung Handlung Die Stimmung auf der Raumstation ist extrem angespannt. Seit Colonel Kira vor einigen Wochen die Abstoßung des primären Fusionskerns befohlen hat, mussten mehr und mehr Sektionen evakuiert und wichtige Systeme abgeschaltet werden. Auf der OPS registrieren die Sensoren unterdessen eine gewaltige Subraumverzerrungswelle. Etwas Großes steht dicht davor, den Warpraum zu verlassen. Alle hoffen nun darauf, dass Nogs Plan, zur Lösung der Energieprobleme von Deep Space 9 auf die verlassene cardassianische Station Empok Nor zurückzugreifen, erste Anzeichen von Erfolg zeigt. Tatsächlich ist es Nog, der sich an Bord der ''Rio Grande'' der Station nähert. Gefolgt von neun Föderationsschiffen, die die Raumstation Empok Nor mit ihren, untereinander genauestens koordinierten, Traktorstrahlen hinter sich herziehen. In seinem Quartier bereitet sich Julian Bashir auf seinen Urlaub zusammen mit seiner Partnerin Ezri vor. Genau genommen hat ihn Colonel Kira beurlaubt, da während des Transfers des Fusionskerns von Empok Nor, alles entbehrliche Personal evakuiert werden soll um das Energieniveau so gering wie möglich halten zu können. Da Kira ein Schiff der ''Akira''-Klasse mit komplett ausgestatteter Krankenstation in der Nähe der Station weiß, betrifft dies auch den Ersten Medizinischen Offizier. Nachdem Julian sein Gepäck beisammen hat, begibt er sich zu Ezri um zu sehen, wie weit sie mit ihren Reisevorbereitungen ist. Entsetzt stellt er fest, dass sie noch nicht einmal mit packen begonnen hat. Nervös bemerkt er, dass sie in vierzig Minuten bei Luftschleuse 7 sein müssen, um an Bord des zivilen Transporters Wayfarer ihren gemeinsamen Urlaub anzutreten. Kurzerhand kramt Ezri einige Dinge zusammen und stopft sie in ihre Reisetasche, gleichzeitig bemerkt sie, dass Julian sein Gepäck ebenfalls noch nicht bei sich trägt. Als Bashir in sein Quartier zurückkehrt um sein Gepäck zu holen, wird er dort von einer ihm unbekannten Person erwartet. Der Mann stellt sich als Cole vor. Anhand der Art, wie er redet und seines Auftretens erkennt Bashir schnell, dass dieser zu Sektion 31 gehört. Cole konfrontiert Julian mit Informationen über einen Mann namens Ethan Locken. Dr. Locken ist wie Julian ein genetisch veränderter Mensch, den Sektion 31 versucht hat, anzuwerben. Jedoch hat sich Locken nur zum Schein auf die Organisation eingelassen. Auf dem Planeten Sindorin in den Badlands ist Sektion 31 eine verlassene Jem'Hadar-Brutstätte in die Hände gefallen. Man hat Locken geschickt, um die Möglichkeit zu prüfen, sie wieder in Betrieb zu nehmen und sich gleichzeitig die Loyalität der dortigen Jem'Hadar zu sichern. Doch Locken hat dabei anscheinend eigene Pläne verfolgt. Sektion 31 vermutet, dass Locken seine eigene Armee von Jem'Hadar-Kriegern züchten will; Julian soll ihn nun aufhalten. Julian informiert die Führungsoffiziere von Deep Space 9 über das Auftauchen von Cole und Sektion 31. Als der Name Sindorin fällt, wird Lieutenant Ro hellhörig und erwähnt, dass ihr der Planet nicht unbekannt ist. Ein Klasse M-Planet innerhalb der Badlands ist extrem selten, daher hat auch der Maquis ihn einst als Stützpunkt in Erwägung gezogen. Kira entscheidet, dass sie Julian auf seiner Mission begleiteten soll. Auch Ezri besteht darauf, mitzukommen. Schließlich äußert Lieutenant Commander Bashir noch den Wunsch, Taran'atar mitzunehmen. Kira behagt der Gedanke, den von Odo geschickten Jem'Hadar aus den Augen zu lassen, nicht besonders, will aber mit ihm darüber reden. Commander Vaughn will dafür sorgen, dass für die Mission ein Runabout bereitgestellt wird. Nachdem Vaughn die Offiziersmesse verlassen hat, bemerkt Julian, dass der Commander während der gesamten Besprechung einen seltsam unbeteiligten Eindruck gemacht hat. Ferner weist er darauf hin, dass dessen Personalakte auffallend lückenhaft ist. Kira will davon jedoch nichts wissen und sorgt dafür, dass sich die Bedenken des Doktors zerstreuen. Kira sucht Taran'atar in der Holosuite auf. Der Jem'Hadar befindet sich gerade im Kampftraining und nutzt dafür ein von ihm selbst entwickeltes Holoprogramm, das ein Geschöpf als Gegner beinhaltet, dem er bereits vor vielen Jahren im Raum des Dominion gegenüber gestanden hat. Kira erkennt in dem insektoiden Wesen eine gewisse Intelligenz und fragt Taran'atar, ob deren Auslöschung zum Wohl des Dominion gerechtfertigt gewesen sei. Die Diskussion führt jedoch zu nichts und so äußert Kira ihre Bitte. Der Jem'Hadar kann jedoch nicht erkennen, was sie mit Bitte meint. Er ist hier, um den Befehlen des Colonel zu folgen wie denen der Gründer. Weiterhin bringt er zum Ausdruck, dass ihm noch immer das Verständnis für den Grund seiner Anwesenheit auf der Station fehlt. Er gerät dabei so in Rage, dass sich Quark ernsthaft Sorgen um seine Holosuite machen muss. Trotz allem ist Taran'atar bereit, sich dem Unternehmen anzuschließen. Mit dem Runabout Euphrates brechen Dr. Julian Bashir, Lieutenant Ezri Dax, Sicherheitschefin Ro Laren und der Jem'Hadar Taran'atar auf, in Richtung der Badlands. Schon bald nach ihrer Abreise stoßen sie auf ein im All treibendes Schiffswrack. Taran'atar erkennt es als romulanischen Kreuzer der N'renix-Klasse. Ein Schiffstyp, der in der Föderation weitgehend unbekannt ist. Doch der Jem'Hadar verfügt über umfangreiche Informationen über die militärischen Strukturen im Alpha-Quadranten. Es gibt auf dem Schiff keinerlei Lebenszeichen. An Bord ist die künstliche Gravitation und die Lebenserhaltung ausgefallen, und so beamen Julian, Ezri und Taran'atar in Schutzanzügen an Bord des Wracks. Die Eindrücke an Bord wecken in Julian und Ezri das blanke Entsetzen. Bei der näheren Untersuchung eines Romulaners kommt ein weiterer erschreckender Aspekt hinzu. Bashir erkennt eine Sonne in deren Zentrum der Erdmond verschmolzen ist; das totalitäre Symbol, das Khan Noonien Singh stets für sich beansprucht hat. In den Datenbänken des Schiffes entdeckt Ezri noch eine aufgezeichnete Nachricht von Dr. Locken. Er bezeichnet diese Region als Neue Föderation und fordert jeden auf, der nicht bereit ist, sich ihm anzuschließen, sofort umzukehren. Julian und Ezri kehren zum Runabout zurück während Taran'atar zunächst an Bord zurückbleibt um auf Bashirs Zeichen hin einen Warpkernbruch einzuleiten. Julian weiß, dass sein Verhalten nicht in Ordnung ist und dies genau die Methoden sind, denen er sich entgegen stellen will, doch sieht er es als absolut notwendig an, keine Spuren zu hinterlassen. Nach einer Reise mit einigen weiteren Turbulenzen, hervorgerufen durch Plasmastürme, erreicht das Team den Planeten Sindorin. In dessen Orbit werden sie jedoch von einer cardassianischen orbitalen Waffenplattform empfangen. Zwar gelingt es, dem Waffenfeuer zu entkommen, doch wird das Runabout bald darauf in der Atmosphäre von drei feindlichen Schiffen abgefangen. Dabei bestätigt sich Julians Vermutung, dass Locken wild Technologieen der unterschiedlichsten Spezies kombiniert, um seine kleine Armee ausstatten zu können. Die Vier sehen sich dazu gezwungen, das Runabout zu verlassen. Nachdem Ro und Taran'atar auf die Oberfläche gebeamt werden können, lassen die Energiereserven keinen weiteren Transport zu. Nur mit äußerster Mühe gelingt Julian und Ezri die Notlandung weitab des Aufenthaltsorts von Ro und Taran'atar. Seit ihrer Exkommunikation aufgrund der Wegbereiter-Krise sieht sich Kira immer wieder den Blicken der Gläubigen der Station ausgesetzt. Für die Bajoranerin ist es nicht einfach, sich nicht mit anderen Gläubigen austauschen zu können oder in irgend einer anderen Form offen dem bajoranischen Glauben nachzugehen. Trotz allem ist sie erfreut, dass es auch Ausnahmen zu geben scheint. Während sie noch ihren Gedanken nachhängt erreicht sie von der OPS die Nachricht, dass Premierminister Shakaar mit ihr zu sprechen wünscht. Er gibt ihr zu verstehen, dass sie sich durch ihre jüngsten Handlungen Feinde gemacht hat, sowohl in der Kammer der Minister, in der Miliz wie auch bei der Vedek-Versammlung. Shakaar beteuert, immer noch ihr Freund zu sein und bis zu einem gewissen Grad kann er sie schützen, aber er gibt auch zu bedenken, dass er in erster Linie den Interessen Bajors verpflichtet ist. Ro Laren und Taran'atar streifen unterdessen durch die Regenwälder von Sindorin. Gleichzeitig sind sie damit beschäftigt, der ein oder anderen Jem'Hadar-Patrouille auszuweichen. Taran'atar bemerkt dabei verächtlich, wie schlecht ausgebildet diese doch sind. Bald darauf stoßen sie auf Spuren weiteren intelligenten Lebens. Für Ro nicht überraschend; sie kennt die Ingavi von ihrem ersten Besuch auf Sindorin. Taran'atar zeigt eine gewisse Verärgerung, da es den Anschein hat, dass Ro ihm Informationen vorenthalten hat. Schließlich klärt sie ihn auf. Die Ingavi sind keine einheimische Spezies. Ihr Heimatplanet Ingav ist vor Jahren von den Cardassianern annektiert worden. Ein paar tausend ist die Flucht nach Sindorin gelungen. Dort haben sie sich, aus Angst vor den Cardassianern, für ein äußerst zurückgezogenes Leben entschieden. Auch verzichten sie auf den Einsatz von Technologie um eine erneute Entdeckung zu vermeiden. Ro hat daher versprechen müssen, die Existenz der Ingavi für sich zu behalten. Julian und Ezri, die direkt nach ihrer Notlandung von Jem'Hadar aufgegriffen worden sind, bekommen in ihrer Zelle Besuch von Dr. Locken, der sie zum Essen einlädt. Dabei erweist sich ihr Gastgeber als äußerst charmant. Ezri sorgt sich, angesichts der offensichtlichen Versuche, Julian von seinen Ansichten zu überzeugen. Sie weist ihn eindringlich darauf hin, dass Charme und eine geheimnisvolle Aura eine sehr gefährliche Mischung sein kann. Im Anschluss führt Locken sie durch seinen Stützpunkt. Die scheinbar belanglosen Gespräche zwischen Locken und Bashir laufen dabei stets auf eine gegenseitige Sondierung hinaus. Schließlich enthüllt Locken ein weiteres seiner Geheimnisse: er hat sich nebenbei auch mit Klontechnologie beschäftigt. Nicht nur dass, er arbeitet an der Lösung, das Bewusstsein der geklonten Person erfolgreich zu übertragen, und damit den Traum vom ewigen Leben wahr zu machen. Julian erkennt, dass Locken mit der Aussicht auf ewiges Leben beim Rest der Menschheit auf offene Ohren stoßen wird. Er beschließt, zum Schein auf Lockens Angebot einzugehen. Die Ingavi führen Ro und Taran'atar zu ihrem abgestürzten Raumschiff. Zuvor aber bekommen die beiden einen Ort des Entsetzens gezeigt. An einer Waldlichtung hat Locken wahllos Ingavi, hauptsächlich Kinder, um sich versammelt und getötet. Taran'atar klärt Ro darüber auf, dass dies die taktische Waffe des Entsetzens ist. Kurze Zeit später erreichen die beiden das Runabout, welches von fünf Jem'Hadar bewacht wird. Taran'atar gelingt es ohne Schwierigkeiten, die Wachen auszuschalten. Ro und Taran'atar können so für einen ersten Systemcheck an Bord des Schiffes gelangen. Doch schon bald kommen weitere Jem'Hadar in Richtung ihrer Position. Taran'atar will Ro die nötige Zeit verschaffen, die Startsequenz des Schiffes einzuleiten. Der Jem'Hadar kämpft tapfer wird aber schließlich von der Übermacht überwältigt und gefangen genommen. Ro Laren gelingt es gerade noch rechtzeitig, von der Planetenoberfläche abzuheben, ohne genau zu wissen, wie es nun weitergehen soll. Zurück in ihrer Zelle redet Ezri verzweifelt auf Julian ein. Dieser scheint fest von Lockens Ansichten überzeugt. In diesem Moment kommt Locken hinzu, der seinen Triumph sichtlich genießt. Dass sich Julian nun endgültig auf Lockens Seite zu stellen scheint, bringt Ezri nur noch mehr in Rage. Nach kurzen Handgreiflichkeiten bemüht sich Bashir, ihrem Kreischen ein Ende zu bereiten, indem er ihr gewaltsam die Hand auf den Mund presst. Daraufhin wird Ezri von Locken und Bashir in ihrer Zelle zurückgelassen. Nachdem die beiden gegangen sind, bemerkt Ezri, dass Julian ihr etwas in den Mund gesteckt hat. Es handelt sich um Schaltkreis eines Kommunikators. Julian muss bereits seit ihrer Gefangennahme daran gearbeitet haben, und kurze Zeit später findet sie auch sein Werkzeug; ein Metallsplitter, der offensichtlich aus dem abgestürzten Shuttle stammt. Taran'atar findet sich in einem Raum wieder, in dem man ihn offensichtlich bereits mehrfach der Folter ausgesetzt hat. Während des Verhörs äußerst der Jem'Hadar-Erste seine Verwirrung. Der Gefangene ist offensichtlich ein Jem'Hadar, jedoch nimmt er kein White zu sich. Auch ist er verblüfft über das hohe Alter dieses Exemplars. Taran'atar beginnt, ihm die Wahrheit über die Natur der Jem'Hadar näher zu bringen. Der Erste ist zunächst skeptisch, verfolgt Taran'atars Erzählungen aber mit zunehmenden Interesse. Dies geht sogar soweit, dass Taran'atar schließlich von ihm freigelassen wird. Zusammen mit Locken begibt sich Bashir in dessen Quartier. Gemeinsam beginnen sie, Pläne für die Zukunft zu schmieden. Julian gibt zu bedenken, dass die Produktion der Jem'Hadar nur sehr schleppend erfolgt und spricht damit ein rein zahlenmäßiges Problem an. Trotz aller Konflikte der letzten Zeit hat die zahlenmäßige Überlegenheit der Föderation und der übrigen Mächte der Galaxis nach wie vor Bestand. Doch auch für dieses Problem hat Locken bereits eine Lösung parat. Er führt Julian zu einem holographischen Display, das ihnen ein komplexes Protein zeigt. Mit Schrecken erkennt Julian, dass es sich um ein Prion handelt, welches imstande ist, nahezu jede bekannte Lebensform zu infizieren und das Zentrale Nervensystem komplett zu zerstören. Mittels Raketen plant Locken dessen Verbreitung und hofft gleichzeitig, damit einen Krieg zwischen den Mächten des Alpha-Quadranten auszulösen. In ihrer Zelle ist Ezri damit beschäftigt, das Kommunikator-Modul zu modifizieren. Dabei sind ihr die Erinnerungen ihrer früheren Wirte von großer Hilfe. Nach einigen vergeblichen Versuchen findet sie schließlich die richtige Frequenz, um mittels eines elektromagnetischen Impulses das Kraftfeld zu deaktivieren. Kurz darauf erscheint auch schon eine der Wachen im Zelleneingang. Genau in dem Moment reaktiviert Ezri das Kraftfeld und der Jem'Hadar, der sich plötzlich inmitten des Feldes befindet, stürzt tot zu Boden. Nachdem sich Ezri seiner Waffe bemächtigt und ihn seines Kommunikators entledigt hat, beginnt sie mit ihrer Flucht durch die Luftschächte. Dabei stößt sie auf mehrere Laboratorien, unter anderem auf die White-Destillatoren. In ihr reift die Idee, das White zu vergiften. Sie fügt den Destillatoren ein starkes Sedativum hinzu und kann nur hoffen, dass ihr Plan den gewünschten Erfolg zeigt. In einem weiteren Labor stößt Ezri auf weitere Spuren von Lockens Wirken. In mehreren Stasiskammern findet die junge Trill einige humanoide Körper vor, an denen der selbstherrliche Doktor seine grauenhaften Experimente verübt hat. Für kurze Zeit ringt Ezri mit dem Gedanken, ob es für die bedauernswerten Opfer nicht besser wäre, einfach die Energieversorgung zu unterbrechen, doch möchte sie eine solche Entscheidung nicht allein verantworten. Lieutenant Ro Laren hat sich dazu entschlossen, zusammen mit einigen der Ingavi, Lockens Stützpunkt anzugreifen. Bei ihrem Vorstoß treffen sie auf erstaunlich geringen Widerstand. Irgend etwas scheint mit den Jem'Hadar nicht zu stimmen. Die Soldaten sind äußerst träge und kämpfen wie traumatisiert. Schließlich wird sogar einer von ihnen schlafend angetroffen und erwacht erst, als es für ihn bereits zu spät ist. Das Verhalten der Jem'Hadar bleibt für Ro ein Rätsel. Locken erreicht unterdessen die Nachricht, dass die Trill entkommen ist und irgend etwas mit den Jem'Hadar nicht in Ordnung ist. Anscheinend liegt es am White. Es muss irgend ein Substanz enthalten, die sie träge macht. Er gibt Julian für all das die Schuld und vermutet, dass er ihm etwas vorgemacht hat. Er befürchtet das Schlimmste und begibt sich umgehend in den Kontrollraum für die Raketenabschusskontrolle. Vor dem Kontrollraum trifft er auf einen Jem'Hadar, der von der Verseuchung des White nicht betroffen scheint. Zufrieden, und ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, fordert er ihn auf, ihm zu folgen. Wie von Locken befürchtet, hat sich Bashir irgendwie Zugang zum Kontrollraum verschafft. Zu seiner Genugtuung stellt Locken fest, dass es selbst ihm nicht gelungen ist, die komplexe Verschlüsselung der Anlage zu umgehen. Kurzerhand leitet er daraufhin den Start der ersten Rakete ein. Julian gegenüber drückt er seinen Triumph aus. Mit ruhiger Stimme bestätigt Julian, dass es ihm tatsächlich unmöglich gewesen sei, an die Kontrollsysteme für den Raketenstart zu gelangen, jedoch die Umlaufbahn der Waffenplattform überraschend leicht zu modifizieren war. Gemeinsam beobachten sie kurz darauf die Explosion und die, durch die ausgelöste Kettenreaktion mit einhergehende Zerstörung der Plattform. Doktor Ethan Locken sieht darin nur einen temporären Rückschlag und lässt sich von Julian nicht beirren. Julian äußert den Verdacht, dass Locken von Anfang an von Sektion 31 manipuliert worden ist. Er ist zu dieser Theorie gekommen nachdem er in einem von Lockens privaten Holoaufnahmen, welche Lockens Mentor Murdock zeigt, den Sektion-31-Agenten Cole wiedererkannt hat. Er schlägt Locken vor, gemeinsam mit ihm Sektion 31 zu bekämpfen. Doch dieser will seine Niederlage trotz allem nicht eingestehen und befiehlt der verbliebenen Jem'Hadar-Wache, Bashir zu erschießen. Diese entpuppt sich jedoch als der freigelassene Taran'atar. Während vor dem Stützpunkt der Kampf der Ingavi mit den Jem'Hadar tobt, ergreift Locken die Flucht vor Bashir und dem Jem'Hadar. Der Doktor hindert Taran'atar daran, auf Locken zu feuern da er ihn lebend will. Er hofft noch immer darauf, in Locken einen Verbündeten gegen Sektion 31 zu finden. Beide nehmen die Verfolgung auf. An der Tür zum Laboratorium zeichnet sich seltsames ab. In Blut ist dort das Wort FALSCH geschrieben. Taran'atar weiß Bescheid. Er hat ähnliches schon erlebt Die Jem'Hadar beginnen, sich selbst zu verstümmeln. Das erste Anzeichen für einen bevorstehenden Amoklauf der Jem'Hadar. Nach ihrem Eintritt in das Labor bekommen die beiden auch schon den Beweis geliefert. Mehrere Dutzend Jem'Hadar befinden sich in dem Raum, und in ihrer Mitte Ethan Locken. Alle richten ihre Disruptoren auf den Mann, und nach einer kurzen Ansprache des Jem'Hadar-Ersten eröffnen sie wie wild das Feuer auf den neuen Khan und lassen auch nicht ab, als dieser schon längst am Boden liegt. Taran'atar und der Jem'Hadar-Erste zerren Julian aus der Gefahrenzone. Vom Gang aus beobachten die drei, wie die Jem'Hadar, die soeben einen Menschen ermordet haben, direkt darauf wieder in ihren apathischen Zustand verfallen. Kurz darauf öffnet sich in der Decke des Korridors eines der Schutzgitter. Es ist Ezri, die völlig verschmutzt von Julian erleichtert in die Arme geschlossen wird. In dem Moment betritt auch Ro, zusammen mit einigen der Ingavi, den Korridor. Taran'atar drängt darauf, den Planeten so schnell wie möglich zu verlassen. In seiner Ansicht wird er vom Ersten unterstützt. Es ist nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, wann seine Jem'Hadar endgültig Amok laufen, und dann ist niemand mehr auf dem Planeten sicher. Bashir mochte jedoch unbedingt zuvor Lockens Aufzeichnungen sichern. Zusammen mit Ezri begibt er sich erneut in Lockens Gemächer. Als er jedoch das Ausmaß von Lockens Gräueltaten erkennt, ist er nicht mehr gewillt, Beweise zu sichern, sondern nur noch an deren Vernichtung interessiert. Der Erste erhält unterdessen Meldung, dass sich eine unbekannte bewaffnete Truppe der Anlage nähert. Bashir überlegt; da es sich nicht um Jem'Hadar handelt und es unwahrscheinlich ist, dass die Ingavi es auf einen Kampf mit den Jem'Hadar anlegen, kommt für ihn nur eins infrage. Es handelt sich um ein Säuberungskommando von Sektion 31. Bashir, Ro, Dax und Taran'atar bleibt nicht mehr viel Zeit; Der Erste verspricht, die Fremden so lange wie möglich aufzuhalten. Trotz Ros Proteste, den Ingavi beistehen zu müssen, begeben sich die vier zur Euphrates um den Planeten zu verlassen. Während der Heimreise nach Deep Space 9 äußert Ro wiederholt ihren Unmut darüber, die Ingavi zurückgelassen zu haben, was deren sicheren Untergang bedeutet. Auch bei einer Besprechung nach ihrer Ankunft auf der Station wird sie nicht müde, ihre Sorge um die Ingavi zum Ausdruck zu bringen. Kira kann nur zum Ausdruck bringen, dass die Rettung der Ingavi ein Problem darstellt, dem man sich so bald wie möglich annehmen wird. Mit diesen Worten beendet sie die Diskussion. Ro teilt sie noch mit, dass Commander Vaughn sie gerne sprechen möchte. Er befindet sich zur Zeit auf Empok Nor. Die Station wurde bis auf weiteres in den Orbit von Cajara, den siebten Planeten des bajoranischen Systems, gebracht. Weiterhin redet Kira Bashir ins Gewissen. Sie erklärt ihm, dass sie weiß, wie es in ihm aussehe, aber er solle sich vor Alleingängen hüten und lieber stolz sein auf das, was er erreicht hat. Gleichzeitig erklärt sie ihm, Dax und Taran'atar, dass es bereits einen Vermissten in ihrem Umfeld gibt. Jake Sisko ist nicht, wie angenommen, bei seinem Großvater auf der Erde.Kas und Joseph machen sich große Sorgen. Nachdem Bashir und Dax gegangen sind, drückt Kira noch Taran'atar gegenüber ihren Dank aus. Auch Julian begibt sich nach Empok Nor. Er will nun endlich seine Vorbehalte gegenüber Commander Vaughn geklärt wissen. Er spricht ihn auf seine Verbindung zu Sektion 31 an. Vaughn versichert, dass er nie für Einunddreißig gearbeitet hat. Im Gegenteil; gehört er doch zu den wenigen, die es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht haben, deren Pläne zu durchkreuzen, wo sie nur können. Er berichtet dem Doktor von einer gescheiterten Sektion-31-Mission im Briar Patch, und enthüllt ihm ein Überbleibsel dieser Mission, das offiziell gar nicht mehr existieren sollte. Ein Holoschiff, entworfen als mobiler holographischer Umgebungssimulator, wird nun von Vaughn dazu eingesetzt, die Ingavi zurück zu ihrem Heimatplaneten Ingav zu bringen, welcher mittlerweile ein Protektorat der Föderation ist. Ro befindet sich bereits auf dem Schiff, um die Ingavi über alles aufzuklären. Zitate Was zur Hölle ist das?, fragte Bashir. Das, Doktor, ist ein mobiler Umgebungssimulator – ein Holoschiff, wenn Sie so wollen. Es handelt sich um ein Unikat, im Geheimen gebaut und illegalerweise mit einer Tarnvorrichtung ausgerüstet. Es stammt von einer Sektion-31-Mission im Briar Patch, die letztes Jahr scheiterte. Die Schuld daran wurde einem einzelnen, mittlerweile verstorbenen Admiral zugeschrieben, der mit den Son'a arbeitete. Doch wir, die wir es uns zur Aufgabe gemacht haben, uns Einunddreißig in den Weg zu stellen, wissen genau, wer die eigentlichen Fäden zog. Ein dünnes Lächeln schlich sich auf Vaughns Züge. Nach dem Scheitern der Mission konfiszierte und zerstörte das Sternenflottenkommando dieses Schiff – offiziell. Zumindest steht es so in den Akten. Wollen Sie etwa sagen, Sie hätten es Sektion 31 und dem Kommando der Sternenflotte unter der Nase weggestohlen? Warum? Er hob die Schultern. Als Reserve für Regentage. Mir gefiel der Gedanke, Sektion 31 mit einem ihrer eigenen Werkzeuge zu bekämpfen. Hintergrundinformationen Links und Verweise Verweise , Cardassianische Besatzung von Bajor, Dominion-Krieg, Eugenische Kriege, Schlacht um Rigel, Schlacht von Alamo, Schlacht um Cardassia, Schlacht von Thermopylae | Institutionen = Föderationsrat, Ingenieurskorps der Sternenflotte, Medizinische Fakultät der Sternenflotte, Sternenflottenkommando, Symbiosekommission, Tal Shiar | Spezies = Andorianer, Ba'ku, Betazoid, Borg, Breen, Ferengi, Hirogen, Klingone, Orioner, Propheten, Son'a, Spartaner, Spezies 8472, Srivani, Tzenkethi, Vaadwaur, Vorta, Vulkanier | Kultur = Abendessen, Abgesandter, Bibel, Dabo-Mädchen, Ehre, Frühstück, Julian Bashir, Geheimagent, Kar'takin | Person = Admiral, Audrid Dax, Benjamin Sisko, , , Counselor, , Corporal, Curzon Dax, Deputy, , Elim Garak, , Ezri Dax, Felix, Frool, Jack, Jadzia Dax, Jean-Luc Picard, Kira Nerys, Kurn, Lauren, Leeta, Leonidas, Luther Sloan, Matthew Dougherty, Miles O'Brien, Patrick, , Quark, Ro Laren, Rom, Sarina Douglas, Sergeant, Shakaar Edon, , Simon Tarses, , Torias Dax, Vedek, Verbindungsoffizier, Vic Fontaine, Vilix'pran, William Ross, Worf, | Schiffe = Danube-Klasse, [[USS Defiant (NX-74205)#USS Defiant (NCC-74205)|USS Defiant]], ''Enterprise''-D, , ''Excelsior''-Klasse, , , ''Nebula''-Klasse, [[USS Yangtzee Kiang|USS Yangtzee Kiang]], [[USS T'Kumbra|USS T'Kumbra]], [[USS Yangtzee Kiang|USS Yangtzee Kiang]], , Orbitale Waffenplattform | Ort = Bibliothek, Feuerhöhlen, Klingonisches Restaurant auf Deep Space 9, Maschinenraum, , New Orleans, Promenadendeck, Pylon, San Francisco, Shuttlerampe C, Sicherheitsbüro, Stellarkartographie (Station), Taktische Station | Astronomie = Bajoranische Sonne, Bajoranisches Wurmloch, Cardassia Prime, Delta-Quadrant, Denorios-Gürtel, Orias III, Orias-System, Planetensystem, Risa, Weißer Zwerg, , Soukara | Technik = Computer, Computerkern, Darm, Deflektorschild, Droge, Edelstein, Handphaser, Hauptbildschirm, Hypospray, Industrieller Replikator, Manövriertriebwerk, PADD, Phasergewehr, Quantentorpedo, Raumsonde, Replikator, Schutzschild, Selbstdichtender Schaftbolzen, Sensorphalanx, Stasis, Tarnanzug, Tarnvorrichtung, Tricorder, Warpfeld, Warpgondel, Warpkern | Nahrung = Bier, Bohne, Couscous, Erdnussbutter, Getreide, Gewürz, Grüner Tee, Hasperat, Mehl, Obst, Omelett, Plomeek-Suppe, Salat, Soufflé, Tee, Wasser, Wein | Sonstiges = Beförderung, Logicians, Medikit, Niners, Pfadfinder-Projekt, Spitzname }} Verweise auf Episoden * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * Abgrund, Der cs:Abyss en:Abyss nl:Abyss